Legendary Chests
60 }}Legendary Chest Promotions give players the opportunity to purchase Legendary Enchanted Chests to win prizes and help complete their collections, for a limited time only. can also be obtained from Mini Events and Calendar Rewards. Legendary Chest Prizes The Incredibles= * Magic ( 500/613) * Happiness / Wishes ( 3) * Elastigirl * Frozone * Syndrome's Zero Point Energy Rings * Incredibles Bench * Magic ( 1,000/1,225) * Happiness / Wishes ( 5) * Dash * Omnidroid Obstacle Course * Frozone's Sno-Cone * The Incredibles Float * Magic ( 1,500/1,838) * Happiness / Wishes ( 10) * Violet * The Incredibles House * Mr. Incredible * The Omnidroid City * Syndrome Wig Stand * Jack-Jack Cookie Num Nums Stand * Jack-Jack * Syndrome * Elastigirl (Elastigirl Costume)* * Only available after Elastigirl has been welcomed ec-promo-20170105-3.png|Promotion ec-promo-20181010.png|Promotion ec-promo-20170210-3.png|Valentine's Day Promotion (6 Chests + The Incredibles Float) ec-promo-20170510-1.png|Mother's Day Promotion ec-promo-20170614-1.png|Father's Day Promotion Update-20-14.png|Elastigirl (Elastigirl Costume) Promotion ics17-mrs_incredible.png|Elastigirl ics17-frozone.png|Frozone ics17-syndromes_zero_point_energy_rings.png|Syndrome's Zero Point Energy Rings ics17-incredibles_bench.png|Incredibles Bench ics17-dash.png|Dash ics17-omnidroid_obstacle_course.png|Omnidroid Obstacle Course ics17-frozones_sno-cone.png|Frozone's Sno-Cone ics17-the_incredibles_float.png|The Incredibles Float ics17-violet.png|Violet ics17-incredibles_house.png|The Incredibles House ics17-mr_incredible.png|Mr. Incredible ics17-the_omnidroid_city.png|The Omnidroid City ics17-syndrome_wig_stand.png|Syndrome Wig Stand ics17-jack-jack_cookie_num_nums_stand.png|Jack-Jack Cookie Num Nums Stand ics18-jack-jack.png|Jack-Jack ics17-syndrome.png|Syndrome ics17-elastigirl-elastigirl_costume.png|Elastigirl (Elastigirl Costume) |-|Night Before Christmas= * Magic ( 500/613) * Happiness / Wishes ( 3) * Jack Skellington * Jack's House * Evil Bench * Magic ( 1,000/1,225) * Happiness / Wishes ( 5) * Finkelstein Tower * Nightmare Before Christmas Float * Magic ( 1,500/1,838) * Happiness / Wishes ( 10) * Nightmare Candy Shop * Pumpkin Wall * Sally * Broomstick Graveyard * Barrel's Lollipop Stand * Nightmare Mask Stand * Oogie Boogie * Zero * The Mayor * Cackling Concession ec-promo-20170224.png|Promotion ec-promo-20190805.png|Promotion nbcc17-jack_skellington.png|Jack Skellington nbcc17-jacks_house.png|Jack's House nbcc17-evil_bench.png|Evil Bench nbcc17-finkelstein_tower.png|Finkelstein Tower nbcc17-nbc_float.png|Nightmare Before Christmas Float nbcc17-nightmare_candy_shop.png|Nightmare Candy Shop nbcc17-pumpkin_wall.png|Pumpkin Wall nbcc17-sally.png|Sally nbcc17-broomstick_graveyard.png|Broomstick Graveyard nbcc17-nightmare_mask_stand.png|Nightmare Mask Stand nbcc17-barrels_lollipop_stand.png|Barrel's Lollipop Stand nbcc17-oogie_boogie.png|Oogie Boogie nbcc17-zero.png|Zero nbcc17-the_mayor.png|The Mayor nbcc17-cackling_concession.png|Cackling Concession |-|Frozen= * Magic ( 500/613) * Happiness / Wishes ( 3) * Anna * Olaf * Arendelle Courtyard Rink * Enchanted Forest * Ice Bench * Frozen Float * Magic ( 1,000/1,225) * Happiness / Wishes ( 5) * Kristoff * Sven * Fire Spirit * Troll Knoll * Stone Giant Waterfall * Fruitcake Stand * Storm Lantern * Magic ( 1,500/1,838) * Happiness / Wishes ( 10) * Ryder * Anna (Travel Costume)* * Anna (Holiday)* * Elsa (Holiday)** * Wandering Oaken's * Water Spirit Wave Ride * Arendelle Festival Hat Stand * Frozen Fountain * Elsa * Honeymaren * Elsa (Travel Costume)** * Olaf (Holiday)*** * Elsa's Ice Palace * Elsa Tiara Stand * Hans * Elsa (Snow Queen Costume)** * Only available after Anna has been welcomed ** Only available after Elsa has been welcomed *** Only available after Olaf has been welcomed ec-promo-20170428-1.png|Promotion ec-promo-20190909.png|Promotion ec-promo-20200108.png|Promotion fcs17-anna.png|Anna fcs17-olaf.png|Olaf fcs17-arendelle_courtyard_rink.png|Arendelle Courtyard Rink fcs17-enchanted_forest.png|Enchanted Forest fcs17-ice_bench.png|Ice Bench fcs17-frozen_float.png|Frozen Float fcs17-kristoff.png|Kristoff fcs17-sven.png|Sven fcs17-fire-spirit.png|Fire Spirit fcs17-troll_knoll.png|Troll Knoll fcs17-stone_giant_waterfall.png|Stone Giant Waterfall fcs17-fruitcake_stand.png|Fruitcake Stand fcs17-storm_lantern.png|Storm Lantern fcs17-ryder.png|Ryder fcs17-anna-travel_costume.png|Anna (Travel Costume) fcs17-anna-holiday.png|Anna (Holiday) fcs17-elsa-holiday.png|Elsa (Holiday) fcs17-wandering_oakens.png|Wandering Oaken's fcs17-wather_spirit_wave_ride.png|Water Spirit Wave Ride fcs17-arendelle_festibal_hat_stand.png|Arendelle Festival Hat Stand fcs17-frozen_fountain.png|Frozen Fountain fcs17-elsa.png|Elsa fcs17-elsa.png|Honeymaren fcs17-elsa-travel_costume.png|Elsa (Travel Costume) fcs17-olaf-holiday.png|Olaf (Holiday) fcs17-elsas_ice_palace.png|Elsa's Ice Palace fcs17-elsa_tiara_stand.png|Elsa Tiara Stand fcs17-hans.png|Hans fcs17-elsa-snow_queen_costume.png|Elsa (Snow Queen Costume) |-|Mulan= * Magic ( 500/613) * Happiness / Wishes ( 3) * Mushu * Training Camp * Blossom Bench * Magic ( 1,000/1,225) * Happiness / Wishes ( 5) * Li Shang * Lantern Attraction * Festival Lantern * Mulan Float * Magic ( 1,500/1,838) * Happiness / Wishes ( 10) * Ancestor's Shrine * Training Dummy * Mulan * Breakfast Congee Stand * Sparkler Concession * Cri-Kee ec-promo-20170602-1.png|Promotion ec-promo-20191227.png|Promotion mc17-mushu.png|Mushu mc17-training_camp.png|Training Camp mc17-blossom_bench.png|Blossom Bench mc17-li_shang.png|Li Shang mc17-lantern_attraction.png|Lantern Attraction mc17-festival_lantern.png|Festival Lantern mc17-mulan_float.png|Mulan Float mc17-ancestors_shrine.png|Ancestor's Shrine mc17-training-dummy.png|Training Dummy mc17-mulan.png|Mulan mc17-breakfast-congee-stand.png|Breakfast Congee Stand mc17-sparkler_concession.png|Sparkler Concession mc17-cri-kee.png|Cri-Kee |-|Beauty and the Beast= * Magic ( 500/613) * Happiness / Wishes ( 3) * Beast * Mrs. Potts * Beast's Castle * Magic ( 1,000/1,225) * Happiness / Wishes ( 5) * Cogsworth * Chip Potts * Be Our Guest Restaurant * Beauty and the Beast Float * Magic ( 1,500/1,838) * Happiness / Wishes ( 10) * Lumière * Belle's House * Fantasy Well * Hare Shrub * Belle * Belle (Formal Dress)* * Beast (Formal Suit)** * Gaston's Tavern * LeFou's Brew Stand * Cup of Tea Stand * Gaston * LeFou * Only available after Belle has been welcomed ** Only available after Beast has been welcomed ec-promo-20170621-3.png|Promotion batbc17-beast.png|Beast batbc17-mrs_potts.png|Mrs. Potts batbc17-beasts_castle.png|Beast's Castle batbc17-cogsworth.png|Cogsworth batbc17-chip_potts.png|Chip Potts batbc17-be_our_guest_restaurant.png|Be Our Guest Restaurant batbc17-batb_float.png|Beauty and the Beast Float batbc17-lumiere.png|Lumière batbc17-belles_house.png|Belle's House batbc17-fantasy_well.png|Fantasy Well batbc17-hare_shrub.png|Hare Shrub batbc17-belle.png|Belle batbc17-belle-formal_dress.png|Belle (Formal Dress) batbc17-beast-formal_suit.png|Beast (Formal Suit) batbc17-gastons_tavern.png|Gaston's Tavern batbc17-lefous_brew_stand.jpg|LeFou's Brew Stand batbc17-cup_of_tea_stand.jpg|Cup of Tea Stand batbc17-gaston.png|Gaston batbc17-lefou.jpg|LeFou |-|The Lion King= * Magic ( 500/613) * Happiness / Wishes ( 3) * Pumbaa * Zazu * The Circle of Life * Magic ( 1,000/1,225) * Happiness / Wishes ( 5) * Timon * Rafiki * Ed * Tree of Life * Face Paint Studio * The Lion King Float * Magic ( 1,500/1,838) * Happiness / Wishes ( 10) * Nala * Banzai * Festival of the Lion King * Gummy Grubs Stand * Lion King Mask Shop * Tropical Bonanza * Simba * Coconut Smoothie Stand * Scar * Shenzi ec-promo-20180415.png|Promotion ec-promo-20190913.png|Promotion lkc18-pumbaa.png|Pumbaa lkc18-zazu.png|Zazu lkc18-the_circle_of_life.png|The Circle of Life lkc18-timon.png|Timon lkc18-rafiki.png|Rafiki lkc18-ed.png|Ed lkc18-tree_of_life.png|Tree of Life lkc18-face_paint_studio.png|Face Paint Studio lkc18-the_lion_king_float.png|The Lion King Float lkc18-nala.png|Nala lkc18-banzai.png|Banzai lkc18-festival_of_the_lion_king.png|Festival of the Lion King lkc18-gummy_grubs_stand.png|Gummy Grubs Stand lkc18-lion_king_mask_shop.png|Lion King Mask Shop lkc18-tropical_bonanza.png|Tropical Bonanza lkc18-simba.png|Simba lkc18-coconut_smoothie_stand.png|Coconut Smoothie Stand lkc18-scar.png|Scar lkc18-shenzi.png|Shenzi |-|Aladdin= * Magic ( 500/613) * Happiness / Wishes ( 3) * Aladdin * Carpet * Streets of Agrabah * Magic ( 1,000/1,225) * Happiness / Wishes ( 5) * Abu * Iago * The Sultan * The Lotus Fountain * Cave of Wonders * Aladdin Float * Magic ( 1,500/1,838) * Happiness / Wishes ( 10) * Jasmine * Genie's Lamp Show * Snake-In-A-Basket * Genie * Jasmine (Purple Dress)* * Aladdin (Prince Ali)** * Jafar's Lamp Stand * Abu Balloon Stand * The Lamp Stand * Rajah * Jafar * Cobra Backpack Stand * Only available after Jasmine has been welcomed ** Only available after Aladdin has been welcomed ec-promo-20180309-1.png|Promotion ec-promo-20190803.png|Promotion aladdin18-aladdin.png|Aladdin aladdin18-carpet.png|Carpet aladdin18-streets_of_agrabah.png|Streets of Agrabah aladdin18-abu.png|Abu aladdin18-iago.png|Iago aladdin18-the_sultan.png|The Sultan aladdin18-the_lotus_fountain.png|The Lotus Fountain aladdin18-cave_of_wonders.png|Cave of Wonders aladdin18-aladdin_float.png|Aladdin Float aladdin18-jasmine.png|Jasmine aladdin18-genies_lamp_show.png|Genie's Lamp Show aladdin18-snake-in-a-basket.png|Snake-In-A-Basket aladdin18-genie.png|Genie aladdin18-aladdin-prince_ali.png|Aladdin (Prince Ali) aladdin18-jasmine-purple_dress.png|Jasmine (Purple Dress) aladdin18-the_lamp_stand.png|The Lamp Stand aladdin18-abu_balloon_stand.png|Abu Balloon Stand aladdin18-jafars_lamp_stand.png|Jafar's Lamp Stand aladdin18-jafar.png|Jafar aladdin18-rajah.png|Rajah aladdin18-cobra_backpack_stand.png|Cobra Backpack Stand |-|Alice in Wonderland= * Magic ( 500/613) * Happiness / Wishes ( 3) * Mad Hatter * White Rabbit * The Golden Afternoon * 'Pillar Bench * Magic ( 1,000/1,225) * Happiness / Wishes ( 5) * March Hare * Cheshire Cat * White Rabbit's House * Alice in Wonderland * Alice in Wonderland Float * Magic ( 1,500/1,838) * Happiness / Wishes ( 10) * Caterpillar * The Tweedle's Wacky Fairway * Unbirthday Hat Stand * Flower Statue * Alice * The Tweedles' Cap Stand * Queen of Hearts ec-promo-20180219-1.png|Promotion aiw18-mad_hatter.png|Mad Hatter aiw18-white_rabbit.png|White Rabbit aiw18-the_golden_afternoon.png|The Golden Afternoon aiw18-pillar_bench.png|'Pillar Bench aiw18-march_hare.png|March Hare aiw18-cheshire_cat.png|Cheshire Cat aiw18-white_rabbits_house.png|White Rabbit's House aiw18-alice_in_wonderland.png|Alice in Wonderland aiw18-alice_in_wonderland_float.png|Alice in Wonderland Float aiw18-caterpillar.png|Caterpillar aiw18-the_tweedles_wacky_fairway.png|The Tweedle's Wacky Fairway aiw18-unbirthday_hat_stand.png|Unbirthday Hat Stand aiw18-flower_statue.png|Flower Statue aiw18-alice.png|Alice aiw18-the_tweedles_cap_stand.png|The Tweedles' Cap Stand aiw18-queen_of_hearts.png|Queen of Hearts |-|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs= * Magic ( 500/613) * Happiness / Wishes ( 3) * Doc * Dopey * Seven Dwarfs' Cottage * Snow White Bench * Magic ( 1,000/1,225) * Happiness / Wishes ( 5) * Sneezy * Happy * Magic Mirror on the Wall * Seven Dwarfs Mine Train * Dwarf Hat Stand * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Float * Magic ( 1,500/1,838) * Happiness / Wishes ( 10) * Bashful * Snow White's Scary Adventures * Candy-Apple Stand * Finely Carved Organ * Sleepy * Snow White * The Queen's Crown Stand * The Queen * Grumpy ec-promo-20180403.png|Promotion snowwhite18-doc.png|Doc snowwhite18-dopey.png|Dopey snowwhite18-seven_dwarfs_cottage.png|Seven Dwarfs' Cottage snowwhite18-snow_white_bench.png|Snow White Bench snowwhite18-sneezy.png|Sneezy snowwhite18-happy.png|Happy snowwhite18-magic_mirror_on_the_wall.png|Magic Mirror on the Wall snowwhite18-seven_dwarfs_mine_train.png|Seven Dwarfs Mine Train snowwhite18-dwarf_hat_stand.png|Dwarf Hat Stand snowwhite18-snow_white_and_the_seven_dwarfs_float.png|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Float snowwhite18-bashful.png|Bashful snowwhite18-snow_white_scary_adventures.png|Snow White's Scary Adventures snowwhite18-candy-apple_stand.png|Candy-Apple Stand snowwhite18-finely_carved_organ.png|Finely Carved Organ snowwhite18-snow_white.png|Snow White snowwhite18-sleepy.png|Sleepy snowwhite18-the_queens_crown_stand.png|The Queen's Crown Stand snowwhite18-the_queen.png|The Queen snowwhite18-grumpy.png|Grumpy |-|Winnie the Pooh= * Magic ( 500/613) * Happiness / Wishes ( 3) * Rabbit * Rabbit's House * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Magic ( 1,000/1,225) * Happiness / Wishes ( 5) * Kanga * Winnie the Pooh Float * Magic ( 1,500/1,838) * Happiness / Wishes ( 10) * Roo * Pooh's Hunny Hunt * Winnie the Pooh Hat Stand * Tiny Treehouse * Piglet * Eeyore's House * Eeyore Hat Stand * Winnie the Pooh * Tigger * Eeyore * Christopher Robin * Winnie the Pooh (Honey Day)* * Pot of Honey Stand * Only available after Winnie the Pooh has been welcomed ec-promo-20180620.png|Promotion update-22-18.png|Promotion wtp18-rabbit.png|Rabbit wtp18-rabbits_house.png|Rabbit's House wtp18-the_many_adventures_of_winnie_the_pooh.png|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh wtp18-kanga.png|Kanga wtp18-winnie_the_pooh_float.png|Winnie the Pooh Float wtp18-roo.png|Roo wtp18-poohs_hunny_hut.png|Pooh's Hunny Hunt wtp18-winnie_the_pooh_hat_stand.png|Winnie the Pooh Hat Stand wtp18-tiny_treehouse.png|Tiny Treehouse wtp18-piglet.png|Piglet wtp18-eeyores_house.png|Eeyore's House wtp18-eeyore_hat_stand.png|Eeyore Hat Stand wtp18-winnie_the_pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh wtp18-eeyore.png|Eeyore wtp18-tigger.png|Tigger wtp19-christopher_robin.png|Christopher Robin wtp18-winnie_the_pooh-honey_day.png|Winnie the Pooh (Honey Day) wtp18-pot_of_honey_stand.png|Pot of Honey Stand |-|Lilo & Stitch= * Magic ( 500/613) * Happiness / Wishes ( 3) * Nani * Pleakley * Lilo's House * Magic ( 1,000/1,225) * Happiness / Wishes ( 5) * Cobra Bubbles * Jumba * Lahui Beach * Stitch's Great Escape * Stitch Headband Stand * Kukui Nut Torch * Lilo & Stitch Float * Magic ( 1,500/1,838) * Happiness / Wishes ( 10) * Angel * 'Ohana * Tiki Totem * Lilo * Sand Pail Sundae Stand * Scrump Backpack Kiosk * Stitch * Lei of Flowers ec-promo-20180907.png|Promotion las18-nani.png|Nani las18-pleakley.png|Pleakley las18-lilos_house.png|Lilo's House las18-cobra_bubbles.png|Cobra Bubbles las18-jumba.png|Jumba las18-lahui_beach.png|Lahui Beach las18-stitchs_great_escape.png|Stitch's Great Escape las18-stitch_headband_stand.png|Stitch Headband Stand las18-lilo_and_stitch_float.png|Lilo & Stitch Float las18-kukui_nut_torch.png|Kukui Nut Torch las18-angel.png|Angel las18-ohana.png|'Ohana las18-tiki_totem.png|Tiki Totem las18-lilo.png|Lilo las18-sand_pail_sundae_stand.png|Sand Pail Sundae Stand las18-scrump_backpack_kiosk.png|Scrump Backpack Kiosk las18-stitch.png|Stitch las18-lei_of_flowers.png|Lei of Flowers |-|Big Hero 6= * Magic ( 500/613) * Happiness / Wishes ( 3) * Hiro * Go Go * Lucky Cat Café * San Fransokyo Bench * Magic ( 1,000/1,225) * Happiness / Wishes ( 5) * Honey Lemon * Fred * Frederickson Grounds * Bonsai Planter * Big Hero 6 Float * Magic ( 1,500/1,838) * Happiness / Wishes ( 10) * Wasabi * Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab * Baymax Bao Stand * Zen Fence * Yokai * San Fransokyo City * Baymax * Baymax (Baymax Armor)* * Only available after Baymax has been welcomed ec-promo-20181014.png|Promotion bh618-hiro.png|Hiro bh618-go_go.png|Go Go bh618-lucky_cat_cafe.png|Lucky Cat Café bh618-san_fransokyo_bench.png|San Fransokyo Bench bh618-honey_lemon.png|Honey Lemon bh618-fred.png|Fred bh618-frederickson_grounds.png|Frederickson Grounds bh618-bonsai_planter.png|Bonsai Planter bh618-big_hero_6_float.png|Big Hero 6 Float bh618-wasabi.png|Wasabi bh618-ito_ishioka_robitics_lab.png|Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab bh618-baymax_bao_stand.png|Baymax Bao Stand bh618-zen_fence.png|Zen Fence bh618-yokai.png|Yokai bh618-san_fransokyo_city.png|San Fransokyo City bh618-baymax_backpack_stand.png|Baymax Backpack Stand bh618-baymax.png|Baymax bh618-baymax-baymax_armor.png|Baymax (Baymax Armor) |-|The Little Mermaid= * Magic ( 500/613) * Happiness / Wishes ( 3) * Sebastian * Ariel's Grotto * Croquette Sandwich Stand * Aquatic Bench * Magic ( 1,000/1,225) * Happiness / Wishes ( 5) * Atlantica * Aquatic Lamp Post * The Little Mermaid Float * Magic ( 1,500/1,838) * Happiness / Wishes ( 10) * Scuttle * Ursula's Lair * Starfish Hairband Stand * King Triton * Under the Sea * Toy Trident Stand * Ariel * Ursula * Prince Eric * Flounder * Ariel (Mermaid)* * Only available after Ariel has been welcomed ec-promo-20190215.png|Promotion tlm18-sebastian.png|Sebastian tlm18-ariels_grotto.png|Ariel's Grotto tlm18-croquette_sandwich_stand.png|Croquette Sandwich Stand tlm18-aquatic_bench.png|Aquatic Bench tlm18-atlantica.png|Atlantica tlm18-aquatic_lamp_post.png|Aquatic Lamp Post tlm18-the_little_mermaid_float.png|The Little Mermaid Float tlm18-scuttle.png|Scuttle tlm18-ursulas_lair.png|Ursula's Lair tlm18-starfish_hairband_stand.png|Starfish Hairband Stand tlm18-king_triton.png|King Triton tlm18-under_the_sea.png|Under the Sea tlm18-toy_trident_stand.png|Toy Trident Stand tlm18-ariel.png|Ariel tlm18-ursula.png|Ursula tlm18-prince_eric.png|Prince Eric tlm18-flounder.png|Flounder tlm18-ariel-mermaid.png|Ariel (Mermaid) |-|Wreck-It Ralph= * Magic ( 500/613) * Happiness / Wishes ( 3) * Ralph * The Internet * Magic ( 1,000/1,225) * Happiness / Wishes ( 5) * Spamley * BuzzzTube * Wreck-It Ralph Float * Magic ( 1,500/1,838) * Happiness / Wishes ( 10) * Yesss * Slaughter Race * Burnt Pie Stand * Fix-It Felix Jr. Arcade * Sugar Rush Arcade * Shank * Niceland * Giant Cherry Stand * Vanellope * Fix-It Felix Jr. * Calhoun * Pancake Milkshake Stand ec-promo-20190602.png|Promotion wir19-ralph.png|Ralph wir19-the_internet.png|The Internet wir19-spamley.png|Spamley wir19-buzzztube.jpg|BuzzzTube wir19-wreck-it_ralph_float.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph Float wir19-yesss.jpg|Yesss wir19-slaughter-race.png|Slaughter Race wir19-fix-it_felix_jr._arcade.jpg|Fix-It Felix Jr. Arcade Wir19-sugar_rush_arcade.png|Sugar Rush Arcade wir19-burnt_pie_stand.png|Burnt Pie Stand wir19-shank.jpg|Shank wir19-niceland.jpg|Niceland wir19-giant_cherry_stand.png|Giant Cherry Stand wir19-vanellope.jpg|Vanellope wir19-fix-it_felix_jr..jpg|Fix-It Felix Jr. wir19-calhoun.jpg|Calhoun wir19-pancake_milkshake_stand.jpg|Pancake Milkshake Stand |-|The Princess and The Frog= * Magic ( 500/613) * Happiness / Wishes ( 3) * Eudora * Louis * Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium * The Princess and the Frog Float * Magic ( 1,000/1,225) * Happiness / Wishes ( 5) * Prince Naveen * Charlotte La Bouff * Goin' Down the Bayou * Tiana's Palace * Dandelion Lamp Post * Magic ( 1,500/1,838) * Happiness / Wishes ( 10) * Mama Odie * Mama Odie's Tree * Swamp Gumbo Stand * Dr. Facilier's Top Hat Stand * Frog Fountain * Ruler of the Carnival Throne * Tiana * Froggy Cream Soda Stand * Dr. Facilier ec-promo-20190714.png|Promotion tpatf19-eudora.png|Eudora tpatf19-louis.png|Louis tpatf19-dr._faciliers_voodoo_emporium.png|Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium tpatf19-the_princess_and_the_frog_float.png|The Princess and the Frog Float tpatf19-prince_naveen.png|Prince Naveen tpatf19-charlotte_la_bouff.png|Charlotte La Bouff tpatf19-goin_down_the_bayou.png|Goin' Down the Bayou tpatf19-tianas_palace.png|Tiana's Palace tpatf19-dandelion_lamp_post.png|Dandelion Lamp Post tpatf19-mama_odie.png|Mama Odie tpatf19-mama_odies_tree.png|Mama Odie's Tree tpatf19-swamp_gumbo_stand.png|Swamp Gumbo Stand tpatf19-dr._faciliers_top_hat_stand.png|Dr. Facilier's Top Hat Stand tpatf19-frog_fountain.png|Frog Fountain tpatf19-ruler_of_the_carnival_throne.png|Ruler of the Carnival Throne tpatf19-tiana.png|Tiana tpatf19-froggy_cream_soda_stand.png|Froggy Cream Soda Stand tpatf19-dr._facilier.png|Dr. Facilier |-|Moana= * Magic ( 500/613) * Happiness / Wishes ( 3) * Sina * Gramma Tala * A Homecoming Celebration * Palm Tree Bench * Moana Float * Magic ( 1,000/1,225) * Happiness / Wishes ( 5) * Chief Tui * Hei Hei * Moana's Boat * Tamatoa's Lair * Grilled Pineapple Stand * Shell Hat Stand * Monster Tapestry * Magic ( 1,500/1,838) * Happiness / Wishes ( 10) * Pua * Kakamora Boat * Maui * Hook Stand * Moana * Oar Stand ec-promo-20190808.png|Promotion moana19-sina.png|Sina moana19-gramma_tala.png|Gramma Tala moana19-a_homecoming_celebration.png|A Homecoming Celebration moana19-palm_tree_bench.png|Palm Tree Bench moana19-moana_float.png|Moana Float moana19-chief_tui.png|Chief Tui moana19-hei_hei.png|Hei Hei moana19-moanas_boat.png|Moana's Boat moana19-tamatoas_lair.png|Tamatoa's Lair moana19-grilled_pineapple_stand.png|Grilled Pineapple Stand moana19-shell_hat_stand.png|Shell Hat Stand moana19-monster-tapestry.png|Monster Tapestry moana19-pua.png|Pua moana19-kakamora_boat.png|Kakamora Boat moana19-maui.png|Maui moana19-hook_stand.png|Hook Stand moana19-moana.png|Moana moana19-oar_stand.png|Oar Stand |-|Finding Nemo= * Magic ( 500/613) * Happiness / Wishes ( 3) * Nemo * Bruce * Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage * Magic ( 1,000/1,225) * Happiness / Wishes ( 5) * Crush * Hank * Crush's Coaster * Finding Nemo Float * Magic ( 1,500/1,838) * Happiness / Wishes ( 10) * Squirt * The Seas with Nemo and Friends * Dory * Dory Wishable Stand * Marlin * Nemo Wishable Stand ec-promo-20191115.png|Promotion fn2019-nemo.png|Nemo fn2019-Bruce.png|Bruce fn2019-finding_nemo_submarine_voyage.png|Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage fn2019-crush.png|Crush fn2019-hank.png|Hank fn2019-crushs_coaster.png|Crush's Coaster fn2019-finding_nemo_float.png|Finding Nemo Float fn2019-squirt.png|Squirt fn2019-the_seas_with_nemo_and_friends.png|The Seas with Nemo and Friends fn2019-dory.png|Dory fn2019-dory_wishable_stand.png|Dory Wishable Stand fn2019-marlin.png|Marlin fn2019-nemo_wishable_stand.png|Nemo Wishable Stand |-|Coco= * Magic ( 500/613) * Happiness / Wishes ( 3) * Miguel Rivera * Dante * Santa Cecilia Market Shop * Magic ( 1,000/1,225) * Happiness / Wishes ( 5) * Ernesto de la Cruz * Mamá Coco * Land of the Dead * Musical Celebration * Ernesto Hat Stand * Coco Float * Magic ( 1,500/1,838) * Happiness / Wishes ( 10) * Mamá Imelda * Rivera Familia Home * Music Note Bush * Abuelita * Ceramic Cup Hot Chocolate Stand * Héctor Rivera ec-promo-20200106.png|Promotion tpatf19-miguel_rivera.png|Miguel Rivera tpatf19-dante.png|Dante tpatf19-santa_cecilia_market shop.png|Santa Cecilia Market Shop tpatf19-ernesto_de_la_cruz.png|Ernesto de la Cruz tpatf19-mama_coco.png|Mamá Coco tpatf19-land_of_the_dead.png|Land of the Dead tpatf19-musical_celebration.png|Musical Celebration tpatf19-ernesto_hat_stand.png|Ernesto Hat Stand tpatf19-coco_float.png|Coco Float tpatf19-mama_imelda.png|Mamá Imelda tpatf19-rivera_familia_home.png|Rivera Familia Home tpatf19-music_note_bush.png|Music Note Bush tpatf19-abuelita.png|Abuelita tpatf19-ceramic_cup_hot_chocolate_stand.png|Ceramic Cup Hot Chocolate Stand tpatf19-hector_rivera.png|Héctor Rivera Trivia * All Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin and Alice in Wonderland Legendary Chests content was added to the Magical Chests, for the Nightmare Before Christmas Tower Challenge (TC 3), with the . * All Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin and Alice in Wonderland Legendary Chests content was removed to the Magical Chests with the . Gallery ec-promo-20191224.png|Promotion ec-promo-20181010.png|Promotion ec-promo-20170224.png|Promotion ec-promo-20170428-1.png|Promotion ec-promo-20170602-1.png|Promotion ec-promo-20170621-3.png|Promotion ec-promo-20180415.png|Promotion ec-promo-20180309-1.png|Promotion ec-promo-20180219-1.png|Promotion ec-promo-20180403.png|Promotion ec-promo-20180620.png|Promotion ec-promo-20180907.png|Promotion ec-promo-20181014.png|Promotion ec-promo-20190215.png|Promotion ec-promo-20190602.png|Promotion ec-promo-20190714.png|Promotion ec-promo-20190808.png|Promotion ec-promo-20191115.png|Promotion ec-promo-20200106.png|Promotion Category:Promotions Category:Limited Time Category:Premium Category:Enchanted Chests